One Last Time
"One last time '' Relax, have a drink with me"'' 'One Last Time '- dziewiąta piosenka z drugiego aktu musicalu Hamilton. Fabuła George Washington informuje Hamiltona o rezygnacji Jeffersona oraz o tym, że nie startuje w wyborach prezydenckich na kolejną kadencję. Alexander Hamilton pomaga prezydentowi napisać orędzie pożegnalne, po czym wyjeżdża do Mount Vernon. Tekst HAMILTON Mr. President, you asked to see me? WASHINGTON I know you’re busy HAMILTON What do you need, sir? Sir? WASHINGTON I wanna give you a word of warning HAMILTON Sir, I don’t know what you heard But whatever it is, Jefferson started it WASHINGTON Thomas Jefferson resigned this morning HAMILTON You’re kidding WASHINGTON I need a favor HAMILTON Whatever you say, sir, Jefferson will pay for his behavior WASHINGTON Shh. Talk less HAMILTON I’ll use the press I’ll write under a pseudonym, you’ll see what I can do to him— WASHINGTON I need you to draft an address HAMILTON Yes! He resigned. You can finally speak your mind— WASHINGTON No, he’s stepping down so he can run for President HAMILTON Ha. Good luck defeating you, sir WASHINGTON I’m stepping down. I’m not running for President HAMILTON I’m sorry, what? WASHINGTON One last time Relax, have a drink with me One last time Let’s take a break tonight And then we’ll teach them how to say goodbye To say goodbye You and I HAMILTON No, sir, why? WASHINGTON I wanna talk about neutrality HAMILTON Sir, with Britain and France on the verge of war, is this the best time— WASHINGTON I want to warn against partisan fighting HAMILTON But— WASHINGTON Pick up a pen, start writing I wanna talk about what I have learned The hard-won wisdom I have earned HAMILTON As far as the people are concerned You have to serve, you could continue to serve— WASHINGTON No! One last time The people will hear from me One last time And if we get this right We’re gonna teach ‘em how to say Goodbye You and I— HAMILTON Mr. President, they will say you’re weak WASHINGTON No, they will see we’re strong HAMILTON Your position is so unique WASHINGTON So I’ll use it to move them along HAMILTON Why do you have to say goodbye? WASHINGTON If I say goodbye, the nation learns to move on It outlives me when I’m gone Like the scripture says: “Everyone shall sit under their own vine and fig tree And no one shall make them afraid.” They’ll be safe in the nation we’ve made I wanna sit under my own vine and fig tree A moment alone in the shade At home in this nation we’ve made One last time HAMILTON One last time HAMILTON Though, in reviewing the incidents of my administration, I am unconscious of intentional error, I am nevertheless too sensible of my defects not to think it probable that I may have committed many errors. I shall also carry with me The hope (The hope) That my country will View them with indulgence; (View them with indulgence) And that After forty-five years of my life dedicated to its service with an upright zeal (After forty-five years of my life dedicated to its service with an upright zeal) The faults of incompetent abilities will be & HAMILTON Consigned to oblivion, as I myself must soon be to the mansions of rest I anticipate with pleasing expectation that retreat in which I promise myself to realize the sweet enjoyment of partaking, in the midst of my fellow-citizens, the benign influence of good laws Under a free government, the ever-favorite object of my heart, and the happy reward, as I trust Of our mutual cares, labors, and dangers. WASHINGTON One last time WOMEN George Washington’s going home! HAMILTON Teach ‘em how to say goodbye COMPANY George Washington’s going home WASHINGTON You and I COMPANY George Washington’s going home WASHINGTON Going home COMPANY George Washington’s going home WASHINGTON History has its eyes on you COMPANY George Washington’s going home WASHINGTON We’re gonna teach ‘em how to Say goodbye! (Teach ‘em how to say goodbye!) Teach ‘em how to (Teach 'em how!) Say goodbye! (Say goodbye!) To say goodbye! (Say goodbye!) Say goodbye! One last time! (One last time!) Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki z 2 aktu Kategoria:Hamilton (Original Broadway Cast Recording)